Vulnerable
by band-aide-brand
Summary: One night Noa ends up looking too cute, and that gets him in a bit of trouble. Gozaburo x Noa lemon, incest, n/c, rape, yaoi BETA-ED!


**Title: **Vulnerable

**Summary: **One night Noa ends up looking too cute, and that gets him in a bit of trouble with Gozaburo. AU, Yaoi, Anal, Oral, Ped, Character Death

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yuu-gi-oh or the characters, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Author's Note: **Okay this takes place before Noa had his accident and is stuck in the virtual world…It's a dark fic so if you disapprove, don't read it.

This is also AU, so be aware of that.

This has been Beta-ed since I am no longer…in the…8th grade…

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Noa rested his head on his father's shoulder, sound asleep and unaware. They had been spending quality time together since it was a holiday and Gozaburo, being the boss, could claim the day off. Noa truly lived for times like those—when his father was home and no one else was around. Times when they could just sit together and talk or be silent if they wanted…not having to follow his father back and forth from office to office and silence himself if the phone rang.

He loved times like those…time was one of the very few things he cherished. He knew that, whenever they were together, their time was limited. It had often depressed him to tears just to think about it. It was a lonely existence. Sure, he had teachers to keep him company, but they weren't like friends, and they weren't like his father.

The two had been up late watching late night comedy shows that, much to Noa' surprise, got Gozaburo to chuckle a few times. Noa didn't understand much of it, but if it made his father laugh it must have been hilarious, so he laughed too, whether he comprehended it or not. (It did no good to ask since he knew his father would just ignore his questions anyway…or say "It's over your head".)

The clock struck two in the a.m. and Gozaburo had been taking sips of whisky for over an hour. He never did shots like the drunks on television, no, he was too classy for that. So, he calmly sipped at it, pretending that it didn't burn. He realized, after remembering that Noa was the thing leaning on him and not his female companion, that it probably wasn't the best idea to have drank so much…How would it look to Noa if, when he roused the boy for bed, he himself passed out halfway down the hall?

Like a fool and a light-weight.

When Gozaburo raised his hand to caress the cheek of the green-haired child he'd been blessed with, a strange idea and a sick smirk worked its way through his face and to his brain. /_He looks so innocent right now. So trusting and…vulnerable./ _The grin faded as Noa stirred and Gozaburo shook the thoughts away as if attempting to dispel them the way one does the image on an etch-a-sketch. /_I should take him to his room,/_ he noted, and picked up his oblivious son's form. During the seemingly long and winding trip through the tipsy-looking corridors which were supposed to lead to the room where the boy resided during the night, Gozaburo's mind kept him company with ideas.

He was pleased to find the bedroom door already open and allowed the light that bled in from the hallway guide his way to the servant-kept bedroom where his son rested. The neatness of it all, the organization…none of that was Noa's doing. Even though Gozaburo's father had billions, he'd always made his son clean his room himself…why hadn't he made Noa clean his own messes? Honestly, the child was responsible for nothing.

Discouraged at his own faulty childrearing, Gozaburo lay his son down on the bed and covered him with the thick quilt gently. He was about to turn and leave when the whisky began thinking for him once more. He looked back over at the bed and stared at his son's slightly parted lips and noted, once again, how vulnerable the child really was. How vulnerable, spoiled, pampered, and /worthless/ he really was.

_/I could take him right here, right now without anyone else seeing or hearing…_he thought. _He wouldn't be able to fight me. He's too small…/ _It wasn't long before Gozaburo was lost in the erotic visions that swarmed in his mind and, without thinking much of it, undid his fly to ease the building pressure in his expensive suit pants.

"Noa!" Upon hearing his name and the loud voice, Noa bolted up and glanced around frantically for several moments before registering his location and identifying the shadowy figure next to his bed as his father.

"Y-yes, Father?" Noa looked at the man with large, questioning eyes which sent the word "vulnerable" through Gozaburo's mind. Usually, before making any move at all on his various lovers, Gozaburo would say something smooth or hint off what he was going to do, but to do something like that with his own son…or what he was supposed to believe was his son…seemed odd.

"Come here," Gozaburo commanded dauntingly, pointing at the floor several steps away from the bed, before where he stood.

"Did I do something wrong?" Noa stammered uneasily. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Father." He did not like the look in his father's eyes. It frightened him. He'd only seen that look once before and that was when he'd fired six of the maids and pushed one of them down a flight of stairs…he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that.

They shouldn't have gone through his things. His personal things…the things that belonged to Mother. Those snooping maids got what they had coming…

Noa wondered what he'd done to deserve such a look.

"Just come here. Don't ask questions." The boy was even obedient…Gozaburo realized that he'd made too many mistakes with the child. Unable to scold him, unable to punish him, unable to make him take care of himself.

Noa moved quickly to avoid angering his father any more than he already had and stood on the floor where he'd been ordered to.

"Yes?" He stammered, terrified enough for shivers to seize his hands and lower lip.

And the child was weak, too.

Everything he'd been doing with the kid was wrong. Everything was wrong. It couldn't be his son…there was no possible way that a Kaiba could act in such a way.

"Stop shaking! You're a Kaiba for God's sake, aren't you? Kaiba's don't show fear!" He glared at his son who tried desperately to subdue the shakes, only to fail miserably. "You can't even follow a simple order, can you?" Noa's eyes got large as they swelled with pain that percolated into tears.

"What do you mean?" He stammered uneasily. "What have I done that's upset you, Father?" Did the kid even have the right of calling him that? Father? He wasn't this child's father…there wasn't a way. Not even a slight possibility. The woman had fooled him. Gave him some other man's child to raise and then died thinking he'd never find out.

He fisted his hand in the hair of another man's child and forced the boy to kneel down. Noa's eyes sank to the floor and tears fell from them. Tears that made Gozaburo's blood turn to acid.

Gozaburo released Noa's hair long enough to unbutton the pants he'd already unzipped and expose himself. The boy, at first, did not see, having kept his head lowered, but Gozaburo pulled it backwards by the hair and watched, pleased, as the child's eyes got wide. Nothing in that face looked like a Kaiba. Not the eyes, not the hair, not the lips, not the nose…Gozaburo felt—vaguely—as if he could cry.

He'd loved that stupid kid!

Enraged, Gozaburo forced Noa's head towards his member and harshly commanded the boy do what it was he wanted. Noa hesitated, but obeyed in fear of what would become of him if he did not. He slowly parted his lips only to have his father thrust into his mouth impatiently. Noa attempted to pull back out of instinct, but Gozaburo tightened his grip on the boy's hair and forced him forward once again.

"Suck! I'm not going to tell you again, Noa." Noa recollected seeing his father sipping on a bottle of alcohol earlier, and with nothing else to blame he blamed that damned alcohol for this horrid treatment. His father had never even raised his voice at him let alone struck him. And now, he was asking him to do something so awkward, so degrading, and Noa just couldn't understand why. He couldn't remember having done anything wrong. His father had been fine earlier! Why had it changed?

With a growl, Gozaburo jarred Noa from his thoughts by slamming him on the back of the head, making him deep throat what he had previously scarcely touched to his lips. With a choked sob, Noa retracted as far as he was allowed, to the head, and then did as he was told. He sucked on the grotesque dick that filled his mouth and allowed his tongue to trace the salty tips where a hotter fluid than his saliva oozed.

The physical pain was bearable, the pain that accompanied the violent pull to his hair that his father rewarded him with for complying, but the pain that Noa was feeling in his heart was killing him. He didn't like this. He didn't understand this, didn't /want/ this. Everything had been fine earlier. They'd had dinner, they'd watched television, they'd talked…He'd even managed to get his father to say "I love you", but now all his father could say was "harder" as he thrust into the back of Noa's throat. The sickening taste in combination with his gag-reflex caused him to retch, but his father didn't care. All he could say was "Harder!" and Noa had to, grudgingly, obey.

"Good boy, Noa." Gozaburo's voice was a slur. Noa heard his father swallow hard as he stroked his son's hair gently now. Noa didn't fall for the kindness. Kindness that belonged with a dog…he knew that the horror was not over no matter how kindly he was treated.

There was more…

His father grabbed a fistful of Noa's hair and shoved him forward to be deep throated, to feel the extent of the boy's warmth before shoving him away with enough force that he fell to the floor, hitting his head on the baseboard of the bed on his way down.

It had taken a lot of self-control to pull away from the warmth when he wasn't completely spent. More than he'd thought he needed, but Gozaburo had managed, and it would be worth it.

"Now strip!" Noa, still lying on the floor where he had fallen, curled into himself and sobbed before forcing himself obey, albeit slowly. He feared what would come next. What pain came next. Being bared and exposed…he didn't want hurt, but even if he ran there was no one he could run to for help.

"That's a good boy," Gozaburo chortled. It sent shivers down Noa's spine to hear those words in that tone as their owner traced his immature flesh with his eyes. "Now turn around and place your hands on the bed."

"Father please don't!" Noa begged. "Please!" Noa could feel the tears streaming down his face and knew his father didn't appreciate crying—claimed it was a weakness—but he didn't care. There was no one here to save him and he knew that maybe, just maybe he would be able to get through to this man and his father would return.

"Shut your mouth and do as I say!" Gozaburo spat as he grabbed Noa by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. Noa, knowing that he had been defeated, placed his hands on the bed as his father had instructed and it was not long before he felt his father at his entrance. "If you hadn't waited so long I'd still have more of your slobber and it wouldn't hurt so bad! But I guess you like the pain."

"N-no…" Just as the whimper slipped past his lips, Gozaburo thrust into Noa's body. The mild pain was nothing to Gozaburo, but for Noa, a virgin, it was unbearable. He let out a pained cry as he felt himself splitting. Gozaburo didn't listen to it. Instead, he pulled out and thrust in deeper.

Noa began to pant in rhythm with his father's thrusts, sobbing every other time. It hurt too bad for him to block it out. It wasn't just physical, it was emotional, spiritual… It hurt his soul, his head, and his heart. This was his dad! He was supposed to protect him from these kinds of things. To threaten anyone who caused him pain. The thought made him sob harder. Noa sobs gave Gozaburo proof that he had power over the boy. He knew that the boy's pain was his, just as his body was. Even if it wasn't his son, he was the reason the child lived. He paid for the brat's food, clothes, house, bed, toys, teachers…

Gozaburo thrusted deep several more times before releasing his into his weeping son's abused shaft making the wounds burn with enough fire to cause Noa to shriek at the top of his voice as he momentarily forgot who he was with and what was happening to him. His mind was revolving around his pain and the thought that the only release from the pain was death.

Gozaburo pulled his now limp dick from the child's body and snorted at the blood that covered it. "Disgusting," he said as he wiped most of it off with his hand and wiped it off on Noa's lower back before closing his pants and turning to leave the room, not before giving his son one painful slap on the ass simply to hear him cry out again. "You've been a very good boy, Noa. Take a shower and then come into my room. You'll sleep in my bed tonight. And don't bother dressing, I want to see your flesh." At the words, the child whimpered loudly and sank to the floor in a trembling ball.

It took over an hour for Noa to console himself enough to move from where he'd dropped. Most of the sting had died away, but the burning and the ache remained. When he heard his father clear his throat from a distance, he stiffly jolted to his feet in fear of being punished once again for disobeying an order.

Still in pain, he limped down the deserted hallway to the bathroom at the end feeling ashamed of his exposure, but aware that the only person who could possibly be watching had already seen everything. He could feel the mixture of blood and semen steaming down his leg from his broken entrance and felt nauseated. A shower, even at his father's command, would be refreshing.

He entered the bathroom and turned on the water and, as the water gushed over him, he felt as if the burden was slowly being washed away with the blood. He didn't bother scrubbing or washing his hair. He was merely there to rinse all of the blood off so that he wouldn't dirty his father's sheets any. He was there to rinse off and then get filthy again.

That's when Noa realized it. His father wasn't quite done with him yet. His father was merely on round one. He could be more violent in his own room, he could make Noa scream and beg and moan and cry and, even in the morning when the servants returned, no one would dare enter that room whereas, if they heard Noa crying in his own room, they would surly investigate. He could be hurt or having a bad dream. If he was in his father's room no one would enter in fear for their own safety. They would much rather keep their jobs and their lives than save the child who was probably only getting an overdue spanking or something. They were all convinced that he was a spoiled brat, so that wouldn't surprise them.

"What am I going to do?" Noa asked himself, his voice still shaky. "I can't do that again. I can't! I can't do it…and I _know _he's not done with me yet." Noa fell to his knees in tears with the warm water rushing over his back. "What am I supposed to do? I can't do it again…I can't!" He began to think from his huddled position on the shower floor.

He needed help, but he couldn't call for it. No one would believe him…not when they heard the address. They'd all think: "Oh, that Kaiba finally starts disciplining that kid and he calls it abuse." He needed protection so it couldn't happen again…he needed reassurance that it /could/ never happen again…

Protection…Father…Kaiba Corp…War machines…Guns…

Father, president of Kaiba Corporation which made war machines, owned guns for show and for protection. He used to show them to Noa all of the time before the child was old enough to understand what guns could do. Noa still remembered where they were…

He shut off the water and dried himself with a towel, leaving it on the floor as he left the bathroom and went in the direction of his father's prized gun room. It was locked with a keycode…Noa remembered the keycode. He could remember things, especially numbers, he liked numbers and math like his father… Once he entered the fancy room that reeked so wonderfully of cleaner and oil, he opened the glass case that contained the antique revolver that his father was so proud of because it still fired and had two originally bullets and seized it. Revolvers were easy to understand, open the case, pop in the bullet, close the case, twist it to where it needed to be, and then fire. That was all he needed.

He took the gun with him, closing the case and the door behind him and crept down towards his father's room slowly, holding the revolver behind his back and crying at the thought of what he was going to do. He would miss his father…He had always loved him so much, cherished every moment he spent with him, attempted to remember everything his father ever taught him, and he was repaid with pain and torment. It wasn't fair…he loved his dad. So much. So much…

He came to his father's room and the door was closed. He didn't knock because he felt that it was unnecessary. He wouldn't be punished for it if his father wanted him to knock and he ignored that desire. He knew that. He would make sure of that himself.

Inside his father sat at the foot of the bed staring at him. Merely a shadow, half lit up by the hall light.

"Well, come in," Gozaburo said in a suave tone.

"Father, I came to tell you goodnight," Noa said after swallowing hard and sniffing back a sob. He didn't want to have to do this, but he couldn't do it again. He couldn't even think of it happening again. Behind his back, he spun the barrel and then, before Gozaburo could even ask him what he was hiding, the boy had the gun held at an odd angle to his own head.

He didn't even get to cry out his son's name before he heard the crack and watched helplessly as his son called out and fell to the floor.

Fate was cruel in many ways and, because of the angle Noa held the gun, the bullet didn't hit on center. Henceforth, he didn't die instantly. Fate was cruel in many ways…out of five slots, the slot lined up with the nozzle of the gun was the one that held the bullet…

Gozaburo realized, at that moment, that yes, Noa had been vulnerable that night. Vulnerable to death…He'd killed him. He'd killed his own son as assuredly as if it had been his finger on the trigger.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

A/N: Like I said, a dark rape fic with a character death. I know Noa was originally hit and killed by a truck, but this is fandom. I could go as far as to say that Gozaburo, after having put him in the computer, changed that memory…If his brains aren't ruined from the bullet…I hope this beta is better than the original. I sure hope that it is…it's spelled better at least and the plot never changed so those of you who liked it before won't have to scold me for changing the plot around.


End file.
